This invention relates to systems that are used to dispense medication. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for guiding a user during the programming of a medical device, such as a pump or a processor in communication with a pump, wherein the system notifies the user in advance of whether a valid input range exists for a particular selected parameter that is about to be entered by the user and advises the user of the permissible values or valid range of values for the parameter selected.
Many medical devices such as infusion pumps that supply medication to a patient need to have a physician, pharmacist, nurse, the patient or the like manually or electronically enter information regarding the patient, the prescription or medication order, or pump operating parameters into a device. It is important for the safety of the patient that the information is entered accurately and that programming errors are avoided. At the same time, it is important that the information be entered as quickly as possible so that delivery of the medication can begin, especially in emergency situations. Caregivers are often a scarce resource in the healthcare field. Thus, there is a compelling need to save the time of the user or caregiver when programming programmable medical devices such as medical pumps.
Conventional medical pumps have been provided with factory established limits in memory for certain pump operating parameters, for example the maximum and minimum volumetric delivery rates permissible.
More recently, as electronically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM) and flash memories have become more common, it has also become possible for a hospital or similar institution to establish or predefine on a remote computer a customized “drug library” comprising limits for various pump operating parameters and settings or patient characteristics based upon device type, drug and concentration or clinical care area, and then download the customized drug library to a medical pump. The drug library limits are useful in preventing parameter entry errors. However, the user enters a parameter and is subsequently advised via an error message or alarm if the entered value is outside the permissible range or limits.
Another problem that exists is that the parameters to be entered are often interrelated with other parameters. For example, volumetric rate multiplied by volume to be infused (VTBI) determines the duration or time the pump must run.
Alternatively the processor takes predetermined information to calculate dosage amounts, dosage rates and the like. A problem exists in that these processors having the predefined ranges will have a predefined range for both the data point entered and the final result or rate that is calculated using that data point. As a result, when an individual enters incorrect information into a device and an error message is communicated to the data entry person, that person does not know whether the data that was entered was entered incorrectly or if a calculated parameter falls outside a predefined range.
Additionally, a problem in the art occurs in that the predefined ranges do not take into account differences between patients and differences in the other medical parameters associated with the providing of the dosage of medicine. For example, an individual of greater size and weight may be able to receive and need to receive a greater dosage of medicine than a person of lesser height and weight wherein predefined limit ranges do not account for these variations.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a system for guiding a user in the programming of a medical device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a medication delivery system that ensures accuracy of entered data and yet allows the user to program the medical device with speed and flexibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system in which the user of a medical device is advised in advance of entering a selected parameter about the existence of a valid input range for the selected parameter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system in which the user of a medical device is advised in advance of entering a selected parameter about the limits of a valid input range for the selected parameter, thus saving the user time and reducing user frustration involved with post-entry notification of invalid entries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system in which the limits of the valid input range for a parameter are rounded, truncated or ceiled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system that displays information that allows a user to pinpoint where errors within the device and computations occur.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that displays information that accounts for multiple variable medical parameters to provide an improved system.
These and other features, improvements and advantages will become apparent from the specification, drawings and claims.